Talk:Grim Doris
Congratulations. I have a sensei character planned myself. Maybe they can be friends. Supahbadmarine 05:28, February 27, 2011 (UTC) sure. Primarch11 05:56, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Cool, you can add his ties to the Revenant Tiger survivors if you like. Also, a name for the group would be neat; like the Shadow Claws. A Shadow Before the Dawn 18:46, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and I fixed all of your quotes to have the quote template. A Shadow Before the Dawn 18:53, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I was actually thinking of calling them Wandering Shadows, because his followers would be beings of different races, like humans, abhumans, subhumans, mutants, aliens, eldar, orks, renegade space marines, adeptus mechanicus and later on Taus. How does that sound? Primarch11 18:55, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah the Wandering Shadows is a good name but I meant for the Shadow Claws to be the sub-group of surviving Revenant Tigers. It would be cool for the survivors to be part of an even bigger group as well though. A Shadow Before the Dawn 19:01, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, if you meant them then yeah thats a good name. I like it and they can have contacts with Grim too. Primarch11 19:03, February 27, 2011 (UTC) You need to reorganize the article a little. Horus Heresy and Travels should be sub-sections of History. Supahbadmarine 18:38, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Wait a minute... There are two things that I'm uncomfortable with here. 1: How is he able to have access to the Black Library? Surely the Illuminati would oppose him. Also, as he is immune to Chaos he can never know it in the same way as the Harlequins or the Illuminati. Hence he would not bf deemed worthy of entry. 2: Why would he oppose the Illuminati? Their dole aim is to bring forth the Star Child's rebirth and to protect the Sensei at all costs. A Shadow Before the Dawn 02:57, March 7, 2011 (UTC) im working on that, if i can't think of anything, then ill get rid of it. Primarch11 03:17, March 7, 2011 (UTC) also the illuminati want to sacrifice the Sensei to bring the birth of the Sensei-Emperor, they only protect them from the Ordo Malleus who want to destroy them. Primarch11 03:18, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... The thing is, at this time Syrath was very powerful. He was capable of crushing Coraks half to death even at his weakest. Syrath would have been more than capable at holding his own against Grim. However, as Syrath was still not at his prime he would never have been able to cause any injury to Grim. It would have been more likely for the both of them to have been locked in a Psychic duel until the arrival of Arrius. At which point the battle would have escalated. A Shadow Before the Dawn 23:03, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so I have the story more or less planned out. Naturally I whether or not we use it is up to the group as a whole. Supahbadmarine 02:34, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay then Supah, pitch the story to us and we'll critique it. It goes a little something like this. Ezekiel while still a criminal and doing some piracy manages to get his hands on one of the Stones of the Gods. He takes it with him as an interesting bauble, not understanding what it is, or it's significance. A bit later Ezekiel comes across a planet that is under attack by the Syrath's Warriors. Defending the world is an Inquisitor of the Brotherhood of the Watchful Eye, with Lorenzo Drasus of the Prophetic Forgiven appreticing under him. While he is fairly sure he is simply going to get executed afterward, Ezekiel can't abandon the world to being violated by the Chaos forces. He comes in a nd helps turn the tide of the fight. During the battle the commander of the Chaos forces sees Ezekiel with the Stone and recognises it for what it is. Thanks to Zeke the CSMs are forced to retreat. Luckily for Ezekiel Drasus and his handler do not kill him. Instead they ask him if he could help them with dealing the a contingent of Syrath's Warriors that had been running amok in the area. Thanks to Zeke's numerous underground contacts he is able to give them the location of the CSMs local base of operations. In gratitude Drasus and his handler allow him to go free despite the warrant for his arrest, and tell hm that he should contact them should he ever encounter Syrath's minions again. Meanwhile the SW commander that escaped went back to tell Syrath what he had witnessed. Syrath takes a small, but well equipped Warband to secure the Stone, knowing that if he took a significant force it would alert the Imperium. Grim Doris finds out about this force through his intelligence network. The movements are too significant to ignore, but are not big enough to be an invasion. Thropugh further investigation Grim finds out about Zeke and the stone, and sets out to capture Zeke first. Grim is the first one to catch up to Zeke, but Ezekiel natural talent for dodging Inquisitors allows him to escape. While clearing the planet Ezekiel is caught by surprize and nearly captured by Syrath's ships. After getting away, and checking with his contacts, Zeke realises that he has caught the attention of two powerful and dangerous entities. He then begins a little game of Two-Cats-and-a-Mouse-in-Space with Syrath and Grim. He also contacts Lorenzo and his handler upon recognizing Syrath's involvment. Eventually Zeke is cornered by his two pursuers. It is then that Drasus arrives. Despite the best efforts of the Inquisition forces, Syrath manages to capture Zeke and the Stone. He then leaves to attempt to rendevous with the rest of his forces. Grim, Drasus and Zeke's men decide to join forces and pursue them in order to get the stone and rescue Zeke(which takes priority depends on the character in question). Meanwhile Zeke, after enduring hours of torture, convinces Syrath that he wants to join him. He then does his best to prepare for his escape, knowing that his men would not abandon him. The inquisition forces catch up and a battle starts. Ezekiel's preparations give them the initial advantage, but the Chaos forces are too formidable. Drasus, his handler and Grim engage Syrath directly. It was clear to Ezekiel that at this rate the battle was lost. He wanted to run, but felt bad about leaving the people who came to save him to die. So, while Syrath was distracted with the battle at hand, Ezekiel pulled a few cunning tricks, and turned the battle around. Syrath was forced to leave or suffer severe losses, which he was loath to do since he had killed the Inquisitor and nearly killed Grim and Drasus. After the battle Ezekiel gave Grim the Stone, commenting that it was more trouble than it was worth. In return Grim pardoned Ezekiel of his crimes, and gave him Warrant of Trade, clearing him of his wanted status despite the fact that this would make some enemies for Grim within the Inquisition. Ezekiel, Drasus and Grim part ways, swearing an oath of friendship between them. What do you guys think? Supahbadmarine 03:11, April 5, 2011 (UTC) i like it but Grim doesn't want others to know that he is a Sensei. my idea was that Zeke finds a stone and Grim comes to get him secretly and reveals he is a Sensei and wants to make a deal with him using his Inquisitor powers and save him from Syrath. Also in the Stones of the Gods article, i was thinking that the stones destroyed daemons if they tried to use it. i would say more but i need to get some sleep soon. Primarch11 03:23, April 5, 2011 (UTC) They don't need to find out that he is a Sensei. They could just view him as a powerful Inquisitor. Supahbadmarine 03:26, April 5, 2011 (UTC) true Primarch11 03:32, April 5, 2011 (UTC) That's a great story Supah. Now I need to go and make a Lorenzo Drasus page, don't I. I also think it is better that Grim's Sensei status is never revealled to Zeke or Drasus at this point. That way the most ironic situation can occur; an instrument of the Inquisition becoming the friend of an enemy of the Imperium. In fact, to link Grim and Drasus even further, Grim (in his Inquisitor persona) could be the one who takes the now master-less Drasus under his wing. That way Grim could turn him into a sleeper agent or something like that (and it would also fit the idea of Drasus being trained by a very radical Inquisitor). Thoughts? A Shadow Before the Dawn 13:13, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I am glad that you both like the story i came up with, but the question is whether we will use it or not. Supahbadmarine 16:58, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Well I am in favour of us using it. It encapsulates all of our ideas perfectly. A Shadow Before the Dawn 17:09, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you think so. Have you run all this by Imposter yet? He tends to get testy when he is not kept in the loop regarding Syrath. Supahbadmarine 17:19, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, I messaged him on Dakka Dakka and he seems to be fine with it. He is currently revamping Syrath's Warriors and he is glad that I am helping to increase Syrath's renown on the site. I have to admit though, I felt very honoured when you asked for Syrath to encounter Zeke at some point. A Shadow Before the Dawn 18:27, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ok so Grim won't reveal that he's a Sensei, but what about his non-human companions and the Shadow Claws? Also should we bring Bevid into this or leave it with Grim, Zeke and Syrath?Primarch11 18:41, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps we should make this a story article before we add it to the pages. What do you guys think? Supahbadmarine 20:31, April 5, 2011 (UTC) i agree with supha, because this sounds like it would become a page. if we do that then maybe supha should type out his idea of the story and Cal and i will edit any part we want to change. agreed? Primarch11 20:52, April 5, 2011 (UTC) In that case, put the story on a User Blog and we can suggest amendments by commenting. A Shadow Before the Dawn 23:11, April 5, 2011 (UTC) If I am going to be the one to write it then it might not be a good idea. Both of you guys must know about my poor work ethic. We would expect it to be done by next Christmas. Supahbadmarine 23:36, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll copy and paste your current idea onto a new blog. A Shadow Before the Dawn 23:38, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Can my Kaaalok species be allies with the wandering shadows and Grim Doris? It seems like you could do with a technological race of weapon crafting Shadow Dwellers. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 23:35, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Man if you can write fluff like this, then why arent you writing 40k novels? Or Novels In General? So far Ive seen loads of people who have the talent on this site. Why aren't you writing books? --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 00:24, April 17, 2011 (UTC) actually im doing stories on Fanfiction, if you've heard of the site. Primarch11 00:34, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I ended up reading more on Sensei and it turns out that they cannot have Psychic powers due to the fact that they are all blanks/nulls. It is impossible for any being to be able to be both a Psyker and a Blank. The abilities of the Sensei are that of manipulation of positive warp energy (unlike a Psyker who projects raw, or in some cases chaotic, warp energy). They can use their focus this energy to protect themselves and their colleagues or even form it into an offensive force. So I suggest you change the wording of "powerful psychic abilities" as a Sensei is not a Psyker in the conventional sense.A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 23:02, July 3, 2011 (UTC) its says differently on Warhammer lexicanum. Primarch11 23:11, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Actually in this case Primarch is right. The Sensei are not Blanks. They simply are immune to Chaos. Their souls can not be corrupted and are invisible to Daemons. In fact the Sensei are one of only three canon groups that are immune to the predations of chaos without being Blanks. Those three being them, the Illuminati and the Harlequins. Supahbadmarine 01:31, July 4, 2011 (UTC) You have to remember one important fact though. The Star Child, the Sensei and related bodies were all Rogue Trader and Second Edition concepts. Third Edition basically trampled all over them, as it was proclaimed that the Star Child was in fact a Tzeenctchian Plot (as all the best conspiracies are). Their are several conflicts over what a Sensei is and what they are capable of. I was merely writing down what I had found after reading one of my friend's rather old Realm of Chaos books (I am a Chaos Fanatic, so obviously I had to read them), the first text in which the Sensei were introduced (admittedly, this is a fact I only discovered after reading it). I read about it in the Lost and the Damned book (entirely by coincidence as it happens to be the part which covers Tzeentch). Now this is the only solid, hard copy stuff I have read on them, everything else I 'know' is based on what the Internet says. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 10:15, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I doubt that the Orks would call him Shadow Killer. More like Shado' Killa. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 11:25, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I understand, but your book said that they channel the positive energies of the Warp, right? The definition of a Psyker is a person who's mind is connected to the Warp, and draws power from it in order to perform supernatural feats. Even according to the book a sensei is a Psyker by definition. Supahbadmarine 13:10, July 4, 2011 (UTC) i'm not good with Ork speaking, but thanks Tadir Primarch11 17:23, July 4, 2011 (UTC) It's Tardir. But you're welcome. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 18:56, July 4, 2011 (UTC)